User talk:100.35.148.157
Script It's already being worked on here. (If you find anything new, do tell me beforehand or on the talkpage so we can research it). --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 08:19, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Buggy articles At the Jak and Daxter Wiki, we consider the manuals canon except when they contradict the games themselves. So if a buggy is slow in the game when compared to all other buggies except one, it's slow and the manual is wrong. There's also no proof the manual was written by Naughty Dog themselves. While I think it could be likely, at the end of the day, what they intended to program into the games and what they did program into the games are two different things, and the wiki aims for accuracy to the games above everything else. 21:34, July 25, 2017 (UTC) I see. However, the Tough Puppy is faster than the Slam Dozer as well - rather than just the Gila Stomper. I personally believe that it is also faster than the Dune Hopper, although I may be wrong of course. : Fair enough, and if that's the case you want to make then feel free to do so on the talk page so we can test and discuss it properly. Or better yet join the Discord server, that's where a lot of our discussions take place anyway. 23:02, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Hey, I don't know where else to ask this, so I figured that doing it here is the best place: In the game Jak X: Combat Racing - you know how whenever you destroy one of your opponents' vehicles or vice-versa, it shows who attacked who, and it also displays what weapon was used in the attack? I've noticed that sometimes when you destroy an opponent vehicle or vice-versa, it shows a plain skull as one of these weapon symbols. I'm not talking about the Skullsplitter Grenades or the Deadly Shield; this one just has a plain skull. Which weapon does that one indicate? If you guys have the answer to this, then please let me know. Thank you in advance! -- 16:37, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Forums would be the right place. As for the cause of death, ramming maybe? --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 18:28, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Haha yeah, my first thought was "ramming" but obviously I'm not entirely sure, which is why I asked! May I ask where the forums are located on this website? Or are you talking about forums on different websites? -- 21:20, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Top of the page: Community > Forums > J&D discussion. But you would have more luck with using https://discord.gg/mPbUSG, everyone is on there (forums are kinda dead). --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 21:39, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Ah, I see. However, I will say that in this case, the "Weapon Icons" page on this website should be updated to include both the plain skull symbol and the power cell icon (the latter of which is used in the Turbo Dash event whenever a character's car is destroyed by a power cell). -- 16:13, August 15, 2017 (UTC) Account Hi there. Since you've been editing regularly/frequently, I'd like to repeat the invitation to create an account. It's free and easy, gives you more privileges as a confirmed user, gives you greater anonymity, and lets you personalize an account and presence on the wiki. Thanks for all the hard work recently, keep it up! 18:28, August 27, 2017 (UTC) Daxter Riding Missile I know you one of you guys linked me to that chat page before, but it expired now so I can no longer use it. Also, since the forums are dead as you mentioned, I figured I might as well ask another question here: In Jak 3, when playing the mission "Break Barrier with Missile" (or even playing the Haven Missile Challenge after beating the regular mission to earn 18 Precursor Orbs if you win), sometimes when Daxter rides his missile into pedestrians, it sounds like he's saying something like: "Ey-AHH, they crossed the peeps!" Obviously that's not what he's saying, but I wonder if any of you guys know what he's actually saying when this happens. I went to the Jak 3 script page and saw that one of the quotes there was: "Haha, take a piece!" But I'm not sure if that's the same thing, because the sounds and number of syllables I think are slightly different, etc. If anyone has the answer to this, then that would be appreciated. Thanks in advance!-- 00:39, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Tim H and I have both agreed that the line is "(laughs) Let's bust the peeps." Thatawesomecat (talk) 01:10, August 29, 2017 (UTC)Thatawesomecat Precursor Orb Sounds This is actually something I've wondered for a really long time...you know how in the first game (The Precursor Legacy), when you collect a Precursor Orb, it usually makes a sound that goes "lon-ee"? However, sometimes when you collect an orb, it instead makes a sound that only goes "lon". Do any of you guys know if there's a REAL reason behind this, and if so then what is it? Or is it just the game's faulty/imperfect programming? ^ I think it has SOMETHING to do with having enough orbs to give to villagers in exchange for power cells...but I'm not entirely sure! -- 20:11, September 2, 2017 (UTC) : It's actually two separate sound effects you're hearing. The first ("lon") is Jak touching the orb, and the second ("ee") is the tally sound when the orb increases in the counter (there are two different sound files that constitute the effect, TCRF made a page on it). Otherwise you're correct, if you don't hear the "ee" part either a different sound cancelled it out (due to prioritized audio), or it was simply a glitch. 20:16, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Thanks! There is one more quick thing I'd like to ask though: You said "TCRF made a page on it". May I ask who is TCRF, and would you mind liking me to that page then? -- 20:45, September 2, 2017 (UTC) : No problem. Here's the TCRF page. Kind regards, 21:56, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Race track articles Like I said in the edit summary, I think you're applying a false dichotomy to the racetrack articles and forcing a difficulty judgment on racetracks where there doesn't really need to be. Some tracks are neither easy nor hard, or are easy in some ways but hard in other ways. Especially when you add them to the intro section, which is supposed to be a generalized summary. For something as nuanced as difficulty in a single diverse racetrack, you can't really accurately describe it in short form in a way that's appropriate for the intro section. For example, on Waterfront Loop, a description of the difficulty is handled much better near the end of the Description section: : The remainder of the course leading through the docks is fairly easy, with large open corners, until it exits the area again and transgresses to the easy road from the beginning. A short bit of this later and you will suddenly enter Kras City's streets and be confronted with a T-split. It not only describes the difficulty but attributes it to different parts while actually describing the track itself. As a tip, I'd say in general to stick to stuff like this. If you're going to make a judgment on difficulty, do it in a way that fully elaborates on the features of the track instead of generalizing (which tends to sacrifice accuracy). 23:51, September 18, 2017 (UTC) : Fair enough. But when I went to the article for Loading Docks, it said that it was one of the easier race tracks in the game - I didn't even put that there, that was already there to begin with. (It is true though - Loading Docks IS one of the easier race tracks in the game, barring the part with the incoming freight trains and a couple other sharp turns.) I believe that Dethdrome is at least just as easy as Loading Docks, given that it has a very wide and smooth track with mostly straightaways and very few sharp turns - but that's only my opinion of course. And since Seaport Strip is a combo of both those tracks, I'd say it's also one of the easier levels in the game too - making the title track and Waterfront Loop being two of the more challenging tracks in Kras City, but only relatively speaking that is. : Also, I went to the article for Waterworks Circuit, which was already described as one of the more difficult combined courses in the game - I didn't put that there either. (That description certainly isn't wrong though!) : For the record, I've beaten Jak X: Combat Racing before - it's definitely one of the harder games in the series. But the biggest issue with it is more that it's VERY time-consuming rather than hard in general, haha. Still a pretty fun game though, nonetheless! -- 16:22, September 22, 2017 (UTC) : And speaking of Waterfront Loop, the track we were both just talking about - I would argue that the circuit race on that track is one of the hardest races in the game. (The IGN guide on Jak X even agrees with me on that too - just look for yourself!) Regardless, this is only my opinion though! -- 16:48, September 22, 2017 (UTC) :: Like I said, difficulty judgments in and of themselves aren't necessarily a bad thing, as long as they're done correctly. A bad way of doing it would be describing overall track difficulty, which isn't thorough, is too subjective, and in my experience is prone to being inaccurate because you're generalizing. :: On the other hand, the proper way to describe the difficulty of a racetrack is to describe each of the different parts of the track, and then describe which specific parts are difficult or easy and why. This way you're being thorough, descriptive, and as accurate as possible. (On that note, opinions are fine as long as they're accurate.) :: Now, if a single racetrack is consistent with the difficulty, and is, for example, easy all the way through with not many different elements, then a generalized difficulty judgment may be appropriate. But even then, difficulty is still relative. It would be best if you said "X track is very simple and consistent, meaning it poses no particular difficulty", rather than "X track is one of the easier tracks in the game". :: Also like I said, in general none of this is really a big deal, I just thought I'd bring it up because it seems you were adding a lot of difficulty judgments to a lot of racetrack articles. Rather than simply going and reverting it all, I would rather discuss the best way of doing it so you can keep these things in mind moving forward. Thanks for all the help otherwise and kind regards, 20:10, September 22, 2017 (UTC) ::: Thanks for the advice! Say, since this is on topic, I might as well ask it here: In the Kras City race track freeze rally, there's a freeze token located high in the air all the way on the left just BEFORE the finish line. Do you know how to reach this freeze token, and if so then how? -- 14:29, September 23, 2017 (UTC) :::: From the Kras City (race track) article: It is very easy to miss the shortcut, as the ramp to reach it is out of sight behind a corner and easily passed at high speed. Use the ramp, make the jump and you can reach the finish line faster than you would if having ignored it and continuing along the main road after the two paths have merged again. You have to take this point to reach the token. Kind regards, 19:19, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Jak X Script For the Jak X script, I was the one who originally included the locations of the training sessions in the first place. But then I realized it was unnecessary after I updated the combat racing page with "Keira's Training Sessions" - hence I got rid of the locations on the script page. Maybe you disagree with my decision...but I just thought I'd point this out! -- 00:18, September 29, 2017 (UTC) : The Jak X script is going to be rewritten eventually, and with it, all of the section headers are liable to be replaced or improved in some way or another. For the time being though, including the location of the cutscene may prove useful during the rewrite, so it'd probably be best for them to stay. Thanks for the original addition, though. Kind regards, 00:47, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Kind of a Pointless Question... ...but is it possible that the Forbidden Jungle/Clifftop Battlefield from Jak X used to be Haven Forest from Jak 2/3? Obviously the Haven City and Sewer Raceway tracks speak for themselves, and I know Atoll Arena used to be the Pumping Station. Also, as far as Spargus City goes, the city track speaks for itself and I know the Desert Arena is supposed to resemble the Wasteland from Jak 3. But other than that, I figured the other tracks were entirely new. Maybe I'm wrong though. If you have the answer to this (well, particularly the question from my first paragraph), then that would be helpful! -- 02:52, October 14, 2017 (UTC) : Nope. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 08:32, October 14, 2017 (UTC) : It's entirely possible, yes. Probable? No. Unlike Sewer Raceway, Atoll Arena, or Desert Arena, there's no actual implication that Forbidden Jungle or Clifftop Battlefield correspond to past environments other than kinda looking the same. If there was some piece of dialogue, or something from the Jak X strategy guide or something that made the connection, then we could put it in the article. Otherwise it's baseless speculation. 17:06, October 14, 2017 (UTC) : Oh, and by the by, you'd probably get quicker/real-time answers in the discord chat. Would probably be better than filling the talk page here, since it's not an actual user talk page. 17:12, October 14, 2017 (UTC) :: Just clicked on that link right now - doesn't seem to work for me. Or maybe it expired? Regardless, thanks for yours and Tim H's answers though! Also, you know how in Jak X, each of the city locations has its own title track (Kras City has a Kras City track, Spargus City has a Spargus City track, and Haven City has a Haven City track). The Icelands is the only one that does not - but my opinion is that Frozen Speedway is the closest one that fits that description, since it's supposedly the only original track located in the barren Icelands itself - unlike Icebound Citadel and Mountaintop Highway, which are self-explanatory, haha. -- 02:16, October 20, 2017 (UTC) ::: That link still works actually, it's certainly not expired. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 08:52, October 20, 2017 (UTC) ::: Hmm, it's still our main active link. Do you have a Discord account? If so, what's your username? In the meantime here's our alternative one. 18:22, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Race Track Articles (Part 2) The reason I got rid of the difficulty description from Sewer Raceway in the first place, was because I was the one who originally added it there. But then based on the advice you guys gave me, I later realized that I should only assign difficulty to things that are entirely quantifiable - otherwise it just leads to subjectivity. I do understand why you reverted my initial edit to the Dethdrome though - because it really is one of the easier tracks in the game (and once again, I was actually the one who originally put in that description in the first place). But then there's a question: Should I get rid of the "difficulty assignments" that I originally added to a few of the other tracks as well (Frozen Speedway, City Outskirts, etc.) or would you rather just keep them there at this point? To be frankly honest, I think pretty much everyone will agree that the Dethdrome is one of the easier tracks in the game, and that Waterworks Circuit is one of the tougher ones (and as I mentioned before, the latter was already there before I even edited that page to begin with). Meanwhile, most of the other tracks are debatable to an extent. As far as how commonly some of the tracks occur in the game, I understand why you guys rearranged my wording for them. But why did you get rid of my inclusion of the Dethdrome being one of the more common tracks in the game? Same with Dirt Stadium being one of the more common arena tracks? You guys didn't even rearrange my wording for those two articles, you just got rid of those part of the articles completely - which is why I am confused. If you have the answers to these questions, then please let me know. Thank you in advance! -- 20:55, November 4, 2017 (UTC) : One reason we reverted the commonness descriptions you put is because you put them in a lot of tracks. "One of the most common" shouldn't apply to the 8 or so tracks you added it to, plus whatever other tracks already say are the most common. I mean the game's not long enough to have a top 10 list of common tracks. : The best way to do this would be to list the tracks and how often they appear, then pick out the top 5 or so quantifiably common tracks, rather than approximate commonness and apply it to a whole chunk of the game's tracks. : As for difficulty: if the level of difficulty directly corresponds with the design of the track, then commenting on the difficulty is entirely appropriate as long as it's rationalized by a description of the track design. Furthermore, when measuring the difficulty of the track you should keep its surrounding tracks in mind, since not only is "hard" or "easy" subjective, but it's also relative. "One of the easier/harder tracks in the game" is a broad statement, so adding it needs to be fully qualified. : Something that makes difficulty not subjective is when you're comparing it to other tracks. "Track A being hard" is subjective, but "Track A being harder than Track B" can actually be objective, depending on the reasoning provided. This can apply to the context of an entire Eco Cup or region/track category too, not just comparing two tracks. : But this is all without mentioning that all the race track articles are going to be revisited later on during the revisit project, anyway. We'll probably end up developing a much more solid system for measuring commonness and difficulty when we get there. So in the meantime, don't worry about it to much, it's better off taking it on a case-by-case basis for now. Whether or not something is reverted is generally at the reverter's discretion, so you'll probably have more luck getting quick and direct answers by joining the Discord server. Kind regards, 21:24, November 4, 2017 (UTC) :: Thanks, that was very helpful! And yeah, I see what you mean - each Eco Cup in the game is obviously harder than the previous one, so that automatically goes without saying. Whereas for most of the race tracks themselves, it's really just context-dependent and all! :: "The best way to do this would be to list the tracks and how often they appear." Well, in that case: Kras City (6), Loading Docks (3), Dethdrome (5), Spargus City (6), Precursor Temple (3), Canyon Run (5), Haven City (1), Forbidden Jungle (4), Sewer Raceway (3), Frozen Speedway (3), Icebound Citadel (3), Mountaintop Highway (5), Seaport Strip (4), Waterfront Loop (3), Beachfront Drive (3), Badland Sanctuary (2), City Outskirts (1), Waterworks Circuit (3), Timberline Track (2), Glacier Alley (1), Western Tour (2), Northern Tour (2), Eastern Tour (2), Southern Tour (2), Dirt Stadium (4), Mar Coliseum (2), Desert Arena (2), Wasteland Isle (2), Clifftop Battlefield (4), Atoll Arena (2), Ice Pit (2). :: So basically, Kras City and Spargus City are the most commonly used tracks - although the Dethdrome, Canyon Run, and Mountaintop Highway are not too far off either. And as you can see, Dirt Stadium and Clifftop Battlefield are the most common of the arena tracks. Those were the only articles I actually edited to mention their commonness; the rest I ignored, obviously being less common. -- 22:26, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Race tracks Much better, good work. You learn quickly and take feedback well. It'd really be great to . ;) 19:52, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Thanks! -- 22:21, November 5, 2017 (UTC)